<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flesh Calmly Going Cold [Lokisdottir] by emarosa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388550">Flesh Calmly Going Cold [Lokisdottir]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarosa/pseuds/emarosa'>emarosa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Cold World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Magic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Avengers, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Stephen Strange, Presumed Dead, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Spirits, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Trickster Gods, Uncle Thor (Marvel), peter parker must be protected at all costs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarosa/pseuds/emarosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many moons ago, an Asgardian woman discovered she was pregnant. Upon revealing this to the child's grandmother, a decision was made that would change their fate forever. To be protected from the wrath of Odin, the child would be sent far away, the father never learning of her existence.<br/>-<br/>17 years later, said grandchild is out for revenge. Her father is dead, and she will avenge Loki's death if it's the last thing she does. Only problem? The Avengers already have enough on their plate with Thanos' incoming attack, and they don't take too kindly to an unpredictable alien hybrid leaving nothing but destruction in her wake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Avengers Team, Loki &amp; Loki's Children (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Thor &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This Cold World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>R's Marvel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lokisdottir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does Loki know?"</p><p>"No, Your Highness, you're the only one I've told," Borghild admitted, glancing precariously over her shoulder. The two were tucked in a small corner in a dimly-lit corridor, the moonlight barely illuminating each other's faces. The guards had just done their rounds, no one should disturb this part of the castle for some time. </p><p>Frigga sighed, but also kept an eye on their surroundings. "Borghild, I'm about to share something with you that you must not disclose to anyone else. For the sake of your child, if not yourself."</p><p>The young shield-maiden nodded. Honestly, she couldn't believe she had been so foolish. It was her fault she would have to face the consequences of her actions. </p><p>"Loki is not of Asgard. Odin must not know, neither should anyone else, of you being with child. If the King finds out..." Frigga shuddered, reminiscent of her husband's dark past. </p><p>Borghild felt a grip clench around her heart, a moment of fear that she pushed down. "I understand. Your Highness, please, I only wish to protect my babe. I'll do anything." Which was true. She had no family left, nothing holding her here except for her duty to protect the kingdom. </p><p>"I know." Frigga placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "And I will do everything in my power to help you do so. I promise." </p><p>The two started at the sound of approaching footsteps, tucking themselves further into the shadows of the night. As the sound tapping of feet against stone grew closer, they held their breath in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, Borghild watched as a pair of guards passed, paying them no mind. Not even a glance in their direction. </p><p>Both women waited until they could here the guards no more before speaking once more. </p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Of course, Your Highness."</p><p>"Please, dear girl, call me Frigga. It seems more than appropriate, given the circumstances."</p><p>⸙ 8 moons later ⸙</p><p>Frigga's hands trembled as she looked at the blood that soaked them and the small infant that lay still on Borghild's chest. </p><p>"Why isn't she crying?" Borghild's voice asked in horror, but with an underlying tiredness to it. </p><p>Frigga shook her head, at a loss for words. The sun had long set hours ago, and in the firelight her hope burned away like the embers that broke off into the sky in a crackling sizzle. </p><p>Borghild moved to sit up against the cavern wall, resting the baby on her thighs. She was a pale thing, with splotches of icy blue skin here and there. A tuft of raven hair. All still, just as the night. </p><p>Frigga grabbed a blanket to wrap the dear thing, knowing it would not extinguish the desperation in Borghild's eyes. The second Frigga came in contact with the baby's skin, however, its eyes snapped open, a cry erupting from her small yet powerful lungs. </p><p><em>"Oh,"</em> Borghild gasped in amazement, carefully bringing the child closer to her face. Frigga was quick to swaddle her anyways, and didn't fail to miss the bright red eyes that glowed softly in the flickering light. </p><p>There was no doubt that this was her Loki's child. </p><p>The babe only cried for a brief few moments, before gurgling and squealing with content. Borghild smiled weakly, resting her head on the wall with a sigh. It was the movement that made Frigga realize how pale the new mother had gotten. </p><p>"Borghild, are you alright?"</p><p>She didn't answer, simply brushing a thumb across her daughter's cheek. "Tyr. My brave little one." </p><p>Frigga knelt down next to her, pressing a cool cloth to Borghild's forehead. "Quite a strong name, indeed." </p><p>"You promised," she whispered, her voice straining at the effort. </p><p>Frigga couldn't fight the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I did. And I will uphold that promise, my dear. Tyr will be safe."</p><p>Borghild's eyes didn't stray from her daughter, even as she fought to keep them open. "I love you so much, my darling."</p><p>And as she breathed her last breath, Tyr cries started once more. Picking her up and cradling her to her chest, Frigga looked out into the night sky. "May the Gods be with you, my child." </p><p>Focusing on the energy of her soul, Frigga called forth her magic, watching as the golden energy swirled around them. Pulling out a small blade, she winced as she brought it forth to prick one of Tyr's tiny fingers.</p><p>"So sorry, my love," she apologized, holding the blade out for the magic to feed off the blood. Muttering the incantation, the magic bent and formed to a tall figure. The skjold spirit took a knee after it finished presenting, looking up to Frigga for direction. </p><p>Holding Tyr tightly to her chest one last time, she cast a glamour, red eyes turning a deep brown like her mother's, skin evenly pale. Not a hint of her Jotun ancestry evident. "You are so very loved. My little Tyr. Your father would've cared for you so dearly." </p><p>Blinking back tears, she handed her granddaughter off to the skjold. "You will protect her, make sure she's happy. She will not know of her true ancestry until she is of age. You will take her far from here, and make sure that no harm will ever come to her. Most importantly, you will show her that she is loved."</p><p>The skjold bowed its head, and both stood. </p><p>"Excellent." Frigga wiped the wetness from her face, trying her best to pull herself together. She turned to glance at Borghild. <em>I will be back soon, and you shall finally rest.</em></p><p>She walked in silence with the skjold to the Bifrost, casting one final glamour as they approached civilization. The spirit was cloaked, completely masking his appearance, with Tyr entombed in a small basket where she was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>Heimdall, if he was surprised at their appearance, did not show it. "Your Highness," he bowed.</p><p>"Please, Heimdall, no need for formalities. I have a favor to ask of you."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"No one else must know of this. Not even Odin."</p><p>Heimdall's facial expression didn't change, and he bowed his head once more. "My lips are sealed. Where to?"</p><p>Frigga hesitated, knowing it would be a liability to know exactly where Tyr went. "Somewhere far from here. I don't care to know. Preferably a planet unaware of Asgard's existence."</p><p>Heimdall stared at her for the briefest of moments, analyzing her facial expression. He must've liked what he saw, because he said nothing, and got to work. Frigga watched as the skjold was transported away, and with it she sent a prayer of safekeeping. Oh, how she wished this could've been different. But Odin never would've let Tyr live if he knew of her existence. He despised the frost giants. He wouldn't stand for this. </p><p>Heimdall looked at her inquisitively. "I knew something was being obstructed from my vision. I'm assuming this has something to do with that?"</p><p>Frigga turned to him, chin held high. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about. But, if I did, I would say that an innocent life depends on your secrecy."</p><p>She turned to leave, but was stopped at the threshold by Heimdall's voice. "You have my word. I shall take this with me to my grave."</p><p>Him and her both, it seemed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Midgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minneapolis, MN. 17 years later.</p><p>The police officers sprinted down the alleyway, nearly tripping over themselves as they turned the corner. Tyr watched them with amusement from the rooftop above them, grinning as she held in her laughter. A raven landed on the ledge a few feet away from her, cawing with laughter alongside her. The sound morphed into a more human noise as the skjold transformed.</p><p>"Gods, the look on their faces," Tyr cackled, dangling the stolen gun out in front of her. Ethan reached a hand out, and she tossed it for him to catch. Tyr pulled out her phone, beginning to mindlessly scroll through social media as Ethan turned the gun over in his hand, smirking as he tossed it off the roof into the dumpster down below.</p><p>Tyr's brows were furrowed when Ethan looked back at her. "What's wrong?"</p><p>She tilted her head in confusion, prompting him to stand up and look over her shoulder at the screen. "There's an attack in New York. Twitter is freaking the fuck out."</p><p> "Looks like aliens," he commented.</p><p>Tyr's attention snapped over to him, a knowing glint in her eye.</p><p>Realizing what she was thinking, he sat ram-rod straight. "No. Absolutely not."</p><p>"But Thor might show up," she whined, whipping out the puppy eyes.</p><p>"You are not risking your safety for a maybe."</p><p>"Technically, my safety won't be risked unless there's a very powerful Asgardian sorcerer there."</p><p>He groaned in defeat, and she smiled like the Cheshire cat. He was going to regret this. But if you can't stop 'em, might as well join 'em. Summoning his magic forth, he created a portal to New York. To the heat of the battle. </p><p>⸙</p><p>Mass destruction was erupting all around them, a donut-shaped spaceship hovering mid-air. Seriously, whoever came up with that design was an absolute dumbass. </p><p>"Bro. That shit could be used as a giant's cock ring," Tyr quipped. </p><p>"Was that necessary?" he turned to her, wondering where he went wrong when raising her. </p><p>She shrugged, turning her attention back to the people getting flung this way and that. Spotting Iron-Man, she began to stroll in his direction. </p><p>He was fighting an alien dude that looked like he had been thru the wringer. </p><p>"That fetus should've been yeetus."</p><p>Ethan shook his head. </p><p>"No? Fetus deletus?"</p><p>"I'm going to delete tiktok from your phone," he announced.</p><p>"I know the password to the parental controls, dummy, I'll just redownload it."</p><p>Iron-Man was tossed to the ground behind them, drawing ugly's attention towards them. Well, only Tyr. Ethan wasn't visible to the rest of them. </p><p>Ugly conjured up some metal spikes to launch at Tyr, and she barely flinched as they passed through her body with no damage. Ugly gaped in shock, trying again with a large chunk of scrap metal. Again, it went through her like a gust of air. </p><p>"Cute parlor trick," she taunted, bringing up an arm to twirl her fingers. Air spun around ugly's head like a tornado, picking up nails and broken glass to pierce his skin and armor. He screamed in anguish, but the tornado soon suffocated him as well, and he collapsed to the ground in a heap. </p><p>Tilting her head at him curiously, Tyr turned to Iron-Man. "That guy was giving you trouble?"</p><p>He let his mask down to reveal his face. "Who the hell are you?"</p><p>She didn't answer his question. "Is Thor here?"</p><p>"What? No?" </p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes. There was a crack of electricity, and another alien appeared, this one with dark horns and black scales that ran down her forehead to the top of her cheekbones. Horny let out a battle cry, charging at her with a spear in hand. </p><p>But, the spear didn't pierce Tyr's skin, nor did it leave a scratch. Instead, its wooden end impaled itself into its owner, the blade unmoving against the intended target.</p><p>"Now, that was quite silly of you," Tyr chuckled. </p><p>"What the hell are you?" Horny growled in response.</p><p>Flashing her red eyes for the briefest second, Tyr conjured a dagger, quickly piercing Horny's heart. She gasped, grip on the spear going limp with the rest of her body, before she too crumbled to the ground. </p><p>And, then, all was still. Dust floated in the air, and car alarms blared in the distance, but otherwise New York sat in a shocked silence. </p><p>"How did you do that?" An accented voice spoke, and she turned to see an eccentrically dressed man in a red cape. </p><p>"How well do you understand metaphysical alteration?" She asked in turn, and his eyebrows raised in surprise. </p><p>"Perhaps more than you would expect. Dr. Strange," he introduced himself, but didn't move to hold out a hand to shake. He could probably read from her body language that she would've left him hanging, anyways. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We're going to need more information than that. You just took out two bad guys within a minute that we've been fighting for almost twenty. Who the hell are you?" Tony Stark, in all his glory, held out an armed gauntlet at her, still seeing her as a danger. Good for him. </p><p>"If information is what you want, then I'll share if you tell me what I want to know."</p><p>Stark looked at her with indignation. "So, you didn't help us out of the goodness of your heart, then?" </p><p>She huffed in annoyance. "Of course not. I'm trying to find Thor. Can you help me, or not?"</p><p>Tony looked her up and down. This kid was just that, a kid. Probably close to Peter's age if he had to guess. She was wearing regular street clothes, for Pete's sake, a plain green long-sleeve and sweatpants. <em>Sweatpants.</em> </p><p>He made a split-second decision. "You're going to have to come with us, then we can start talking about answers."</p><p>⸙</p><p>Tyr sat patiently by herself in the interrogation room back at the Compound. She occasionally would glance around the room with a bored look on her face, but otherwise occupied her time by tapping her fingers in a melodic rhythm against the tabletop. On the other side of the two-way glass was a controlled chaos.</p><p>"Who the hell is this kid?" Tony asked for the millionth time. Bruce and Strange were pouring over data at a computer, and at some point Pepper had shown up in a flurry.</p><p>FRIDAY spoke up. "Tyr Johnson, aged 17. Graduated from the University of Minnesota with a degree in Biochemistry and Norwegian. Banned from Cuba, North Korea, and Canada. There are warrants for her arrest in 35 states, the worst being two for armed robbery and assault."</p><p>"Pull up her birth certificate. This kid can't have done all that shit in only 17 years," Tony scoffed. FRIDAY did as told, but the document confirmed the miscreant's age. </p><p>"Background check on the parents?" Bruce speculated. </p><p>FRIDAY took a second, before answering with what sounded a lot like hesitation. "Her parents don't seem to exist. There are no records of her ever being in the foster system or otherwise. The listed address on her school documents is an abandoned flour mill in Minneapolis, Minnesota."</p><p>Meanwhile, Tyr continued to drum her fingers with nonchalance. </p><p>"Order a DNA test." Strange stood up, walking over to stand next to Tony at the window. "I have a good reason to believe she's not entirely human."</p><p>Tony turned to him with mock enthusiasm. "No shit, Sherlock."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vigilante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, you better start talking." Tony cut right to the chase as him and Strange entered the interrogation room. </p><p>Tyr watched them with mild curiosity as they took their seats across from her. "Why the hostilities, gentlemen? After all I've done to assist you?"</p><p>"You're a wanted criminal in more than one state, and you only helped us because you need information," Tony spat, "So give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the Feds and have them come pick you up?"</p><p>Tyr snorted. "You really think I'm here involuntarily? I can leave anytime I want. I'm just being courteous by letting you assume you have the upper-hand." </p><p>There was a knock on the door as Bruce walked in, a blood test kit in hand. As he gloved up, Strange shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he felt the energy of the room shift. Clearly, she was a strong user of magic, but it felt like she was radiating pure energy. Like an unstable isotope, a bomb ready to go off. He opened his mouth to protest as Bruce pulled out a needle, but Tyr beat him to it.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not the biggest fan of needles. Unless, of course, it's for vaccinations. Protect the herd, and all that." </p><p>Bruce looked at her apprehensively. "We're just going to take a small blood sample, nothing to fear."</p><p>"Good luck with that." Tyr turned her head away in disgust, but didn't react as Bruce rolled up one of her sleeves and wiped the skin down with an alcohol wipe. </p><p>Strange felt as though his magic was being drained from him. It wasn't actually, but he could feel the magnetic pull that was dragging it towards Tyr, could sense the build-up of electric charge. </p><p>Bruce went to insert the needle, but it didn't budge. He lifted it and tried again, but there wasn't even an indent mark in the skin. </p><p>"It's alright to admit defeat," she said half-mindlessly. Bruce tried once more, and the needle snapped. </p><p>"What <em>are</em> you?" </p><p>Tyr rolled her eyes. "I'm Asgardian, if you must know."</p><p>"Asgard- Like Thor?!" Bruce exclaimed. </p><p>She nodded, finally turning her head to meet their eyes once more. Strange felt like he could breathe again, the radiating waves of her magic subsiding. </p><p>Tony rebooted his interrogation, although his voice held less heat this time around. "If you're Asgardian, why are you here on Earth?" </p><p>"My grandmother sent me here as a child so that I would not be executed by my grandfather. I grew up on this planet, if you couldn't tell from the extensive background check I'm sure you've already done on me." </p><p>"Yeah, the background check that showed us all the warrants you have. And seriously, what's the deal with Canada?"</p><p>Tyr smirked, but evaded the question. "I'm sure if you look up the details of the so-called 'crimes' themselves, I feel you'll come to judge me a little less harshly. I honestly was just looking to have a little fun."</p><p>"You have a college degree, why not get a job?" </p><p>"I got the college degree to please my guardian. Once I was educated, I was deemed independent enough to make my own decisions."</p><p>Strange decided to interject, "Who is your guardian? The names listed on your birth certificate belong to people that do not exist."</p><p>She looked at him in a way that made him feel scrutinized, and it made him uneasy. There were very few out there who could pull off such a feat, and a teenage girl should not be one of them. "I guess, you could say, I am my own guardian. It is not simple to explain strictly in terms of human understanding. But, enough questions about me. Either you are able to help me in contacting Thor, or you're not. Just be straight-forward, I really don't like to beat around the bush. You can't hold me here indefinitely, and you will not be able to find me again if I have to leave here on my own terms."</p><p>Tony looked pensive, before gesturing for the other heroes to exit stage left. Once the door closed behind them, he looked expectantly at Bruce.</p><p>The scientist looked frazzled. "I don't know, Tony, I told you Thor is gone. Thanos attacked and not even the Hulk could stop him... He could be dead for all we know. It wasn't looking good, not even Loki could stop him."</p><p>A voice spoke from behind them, startling everyone. "Loki was there?"</p><p>"Hey, how did you get out of the cuffs? And that door was locked!" Tony complained, despite already knowing the answers.</p><p>"Yes, but I don't know what happened after I was sent here to warn everyone. Thanos is a bad dude. Guys, Thor could be dead."</p><p>Something changed about Tyr's expression, a flash of darkness taking over her eyes for the briefest of seconds. Strange shifted uncomfortably once more as he sensed her magic pulsing in anger. </p><p>"Then I will help you in killing Thanos," she announced, not leaving room for argument. </p><p>Tony turned to her in alarm. "Hey, now, we still don't know anything about you-" </p><p>"But we need all the help we can get." Strange sent him a pointed look. "And you appear to be quite powerful. I can sense as much just being in the same room with you, your magic... I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>"One could say my magic is the last of its kind. Besides, it doesn't matter what you do or do not know about me, because you don't have a choice. I'm killing Thanos, so either accept my help or <em>get out of my way</em>." </p><p>Pepper, would had otherwise been a silent onlooker to this point, went to stand in front of Tony and brought a hand up to his chest. The two seemed to have some sort of silent conversation with just their eyes, before Pepper turned and spoke for the first time.</p><p>"Why do you want to kill Thanos?"</p><p>Tyr seemed to calm down at the question, as Pepper wasn't speaking to her like she was about to start attacking people left and right. A simple question, with no malice behind it. </p><p>"Because, if he's killed my father, then I need to avenge him. Simple as that." </p><p>The room promptly burst into calamity. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had given Tyr a quick tour of the Compound and shown her to her temporarily bedroom, before leaving her to their own devices. She hadn't spoken much after revealing that she was Thor's daughter, mostly keeping to herself and spending long periods of time staring out the window with a troubled look to her face. </p><p>That was how Strange found her, sat on the kitchen counter, an empty bowl aside her. Her undivided concentration directed to somewhere far off. </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, I'd like to know more about your magic."</p><p>She didn't so much as blink at his words. Just continued staring, and staring. He stood patiently for a few minutes in the silence, neither of them moving with the exception of the minuscule rise and fall of their shoulders as they breathed. After what must have been a little over six minutes, she finally answered him.</p><p>"It's very old Asgardian magic. Beings of your lifetime would call it ancient."</p><p>"And beings of your lifetime?"</p><p>She turned to him, but her expression was unreadable. "I suppose, they would call it archaic." </p><p>Tyr hopped down from the counter, moving to take a seat at the island, signalling for Strange to do the same. "It's soul magic, specifically used for battle. From my understanding, it's been outlawed for a couple millennia." </p><p>"Instead of harnessing energy then, you derive the power from your own soul?" He tried to understand, but it didn't seem like a sustainable magic source. Souls surely had limited amounts of energy, versus harnessing dimensional energy from your surroundings. </p><p>She tilted her head, thinking for a brief moment. "You're thinking about it in the wrong way. It may be easier to show you..." She stood up, moving to stand across from him. "A sliver of my soul was taken to create a battle spirit to protect me. We call them skjold, meaning shield spirits. Normally, mine is only visible to myself, but with a bit of effort..."</p><p>Tyr closed her eyes, and as she breathed in, a man suddenly stood beside her. Well, a man wasn't the right word for it, it appeared to be less human than she did. The biggest giveaway being the ruby red eyes that seemed to instantly put him on edge. </p><p>Otherwise, he looked human. The same height as Tyr, although she was unnaturally pale, but he looked naturally tan. If he were human, he could've been Asian. He too wore regular street clothes like his charge, a plain black sweatshirt. Strange blinked again, and he had vanished.</p><p>"I call him Ethan," Tyr said with the slightest hint of affection. "Normally, you'd just call them your Skjold, but names like that draw attention. And he raised me, so when we talked about our families in school..."</p><p>"But wouldn't a name like Tyr draw attention?" he countered.</p><p>She shrugged. "My mother named me before she died. I wasn't going to give that up."</p><p>"If the skjold raised you, then how do you know about Asgardian practices?"</p><p>She smiled, and it was the first time Strange had seen the girl happy. "He was made with my soul, but my grandmother's magic. In doing so, she made sure to transfer all of her knowledge onto him so that he could teach it to me as I grew." </p><p>They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, but Strange would definitely bring up more questions at the next chance he got. It was fascinating to hear about such a different and complex form of magic, especially considering it was a dying form. </p><p>Pepper strolled into the kitchen, smiling at the two. "The fugitives will be arriving soon, so I just wanted to give you two the heads up so you can prepare for the awkward tension."</p><p>"Fugitives?" Tyr asked.</p><p>"Captain America and friends," she answered, turning to leave. </p><p>Tyr looked at Strange mischievously, leaning in as if she were about to divulge a deep secret. "I absolutely <em>adore</em> drama." </p><p>It was going to be a long day. </p><p>⸙</p><p>Everyone had already gathered in the conference room by the time the two sorcerers joined them. Even the spiderling was there, and judging from the silent tension, no one had bothered to introduce the child. More looks of confusion were sent their way as they entered, Strange taking a seat while Tyr choose to stroll over and lean on the windowsill. </p><p>"Lots of new faces," the Captain commented. </p><p>"I'm, uh, Spider-Man," the kid said anxiously, as though Steve Rodgers was about to lunge across the table and attack him. </p><p>"Queens?" Rodgers asked, and the spider-child nodded hesitantly. Rodgers gave him a small smile and a nod, resolving whatever conflict was shared between the two. </p><p>"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange."</p><p>Everyone then looked expectantly at Tyr, who was picking at her fingernails with mild interest. Bruce coughed, and she looked up at him, then smiled at all the attention directed her way. It wasn't a very friendly smile though, there was some sort of shark-like quality to it. </p><p>"I'm Tyr. You guys here to kill Thanos, too?"</p><p>Stark rolled his eyes at her, it had been just over a day and he was already accustomed to her dramatics. Moving on, they started to get into it, Banner and Strange taking turns to explain Thanos' endgame and the Infinity Stones. It had quickly turned into a long and arduous discussion on preparation and battle strategy, protecting the stones already on Earth, etc. etc... It was when they got to discussing Vision's stone that things got a bit ugly. </p><p>Vision was all for the self-sacrifice bit, with Wanda arguing against it. Others seemed reluctant to join in, but the one blaring exception. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa. You're telling me you're cool with letting thousands of people die so your microwave oven boyfriend can live? Can y'all even have sex?" Tyr seemed unashamed in her declarations. </p><p>Wanda turned to her in a rage, red magic beginning to swirl around her hands. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Tyr began to pick at something underneath one of her fingernails. "I said, how can you be cool with risking a bunch of death so your robot man can continue to dick you do-" </p><p>Tony had slapped a hand over her mouth, but he quickly flinched away, wiping his hand on his jeans in disgust. Tyr simply winked. Out of the corner of his eye, Strange noticed the spider-boy was trying not to laugh. </p><p>Wanda directed an orb of fire-hot magic towards Tyr, but it seemed to evaporate into mist upon hitting her body. Wanda took a step back in shock.</p><p>"What? No one else want to say something?" The Asgardian complained. "I can't be the only person who finds this just a bit ridiculous."</p><p>"Well, Vision is made up of more than just the Mind Stone, maybe we can remove it without-" Bruce started. </p><p>"Great!" Tyr strolled over to Vision, raising a hand up to his forehead. Wanda moved to stop her, but an invisible force held her in place.</p><p>"Wait!" Bruce ran over to her, arms up in surrender. "It's not that easy. You can't just rip it out." </p><p>Tyr sighed in annoyance, walking away. Not expecting the wall of force to drop so suddenly, Wanda fell to her knees.</p><p>Rodgers looked troubled. "Tony, where did you find this kid? You can't expect us to fight alongside an impulsive teen when it's a foe like Thanos." </p><p>Stark shook his head. "She is not my fault. She showed up here, good luck trying to get rid of her. She's Thor's kid, didn't really give me much of a choice."</p><p>Tyr looked at him in confusion, mouth open to say something, but the conversation was suddenly dominated by the two commanding types. Not seeming too irked, she let go of whatever she was going to say. Strange noted he would have to remember to ask her at a later time. </p><p>"Thor? He's not even here."</p><p>"Like Bruce said, Thanos attacked Thor's ship, we have no idea what happened to him. She's apparently been on Earth this whole time."</p><p>"What, so she's a god, too? Goddess?"</p><p>"I don't know, but she's fucking powerful, if you haven't noticed." </p><p>Romanoff seemed to put the pieces together in her head. "I knew that name sounded familiar. Tyr is the Norse God of War."</p><p>"And Justice," Tyr added, "but I'm just named after a family ancestor, I don't have the title of God. But I am heir to the thrones of Asgard and Jotunheim."</p><p>Everyone processed this information, then went back to the subject at hand. "Do we have the technology to remove Vision's stone here?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then who does?"</p><p>"Well..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane ride to Wakanda was crowded and tense. Strange had dipped before they had even boarded, announcing him and Wong would meet them there. Most of the tension could be credited to the fact that while the Avengers were once more united, they still hadn't gotten past the animosity from the Accords. Which was quite obvious from the clear divide in the limited seating arrangements. Wanda was still sending Tyr dirty looks, and she smiled sweetly in response, getting a glare in return.</p><p>Without Strange to keep her company, Tyr picked a window seat towards the back, wanting to keep her distance from the group where she didn't feel all that welcome. Captain America was 'old-fashioned' and kept sending her looks she always got from old men whenever she'd do anything <em>unladylike</em> in public. Which was quite often. It didn't help that this was a male-dominated team either, the testosterone was overwhelming. </p><p>Well, except for the spider kid. Peter Parker. He was funny, in more than one way. But they were close in age, which was a comfort she wasn't going to take for granted. Gen-Z unite, and all that bullshit.</p><p>She could sense Peter watching her from a few aisles down. It was inevitable that he was going to come and try to sit next to her. He was like a puppy wanting to make everyone feel happy and welcomed. Sure enough, he got up and shuffled over, moving to sit next to her when she stopped him.</p><p>"That seat's taken, sit across."  Her comment drew a few curious eyes her way, but what was new, honestly?</p><p>Peter seemed to take no offense whatsoever, plopping down across from her with a smile. "Who's sitting there?" </p><p>"My skjold."</p><p>"Your sch'oll?" the other teen butchered the pronunciation. Close enough. </p><p>She hummed in agreement, turning back to staring out the window. For shits and giggles, she focused on projecting her Skjold's energy into a physical manifestation. </p><p>Peter jumped in his seat at Ethan's sudden appearance, before shouting out, "that's so cool!"</p><p>Tony was watching on in horror, looking like a concerned dad whose five-year old decided to pet a raccoon it had come across in the yard. </p><p>"Hi, I'm Peter." He reached out a hand, which the skjold shook in amusement. </p><p>"You can call me Ethan," the spirit said in return.</p><p>"Are you an alien, too?"</p><p>Ethan chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm not a living entity, I'm a battle spirit."</p><p>"Why are your eyes red?"</p><p>"It is the one part of my physical presentation that I share with my charge."</p><p>Peter turned to Tyr with curiosity. Deciding to amuse him, she dropped her glamour.</p><p>"Wow, they really are the same!" </p><p>Tony suddenly appeared beside them, looking like he was on the brink of a heart attack. "Does Thor have red eyes? Is this some thing about Asgard-peeps that he didn't think to tell us about?"</p><p><em>What was the big deal? Why must red eyes be automatically associated as a bad thing?  </em>Personally, Tyr blamed the <em>Twilight</em> franchise. Whisking her skjold back to the dimension where only she could see them, Tyr sat up straighter in her seat, forcing the billionaire to undergo an uncomfortable stare-down. </p><p>"Thor does not have red eyes. I'm only half-Asgardian."</p><p>Next to her, Ethan turned and gave her a warning look. <em>"Don't do anything that will compromise your safety, or I will be forced to act." </em></p><p>"What's the other half?" Peter asked with pure, unadulterated curiosity. A stark contrast to the others, who barely trusted her presence as it was.</p><p>"Jotun. Are any of you familiar?" </p><p>There was a long silence, so Tyr brushed them off and went back to staring out the window. But as her eyes swept over the onlookers, she made brief eye-contact with one Dr. Bruce Banner. A man clearly having an enlightening epiphany that went unnoticed to everyone else. The man had spent time with Thor. Had been on the ship with him and... </p><p>Loki. Had been there when Thanos attacked. She had failed. She should have tried harder to make contact with her father sooner. Maybe she could have done more, at the very least fought alongside him as Thanos wreaked havoc. Yet, she hadn't. And now she had to face the possibility that Loki was dead. Would never come to know of her existence. Would he be proud of her, in this moment?</p><p><em>"Stop that,</em><em>" </em>Ethan grumbled, <em>"you didn't know who your father was until after your graduation. You couldn't have acted anytime sooner, and you are not at fault for things out of your control. Your grandmother ordered me to only disclose such knowledge when you became of age. If anyone is to blame, it is me." </em></p><p>She ignored him, knowing the skjold knew she'd never blame him for following orders. He had done everything he was supposed to, make sure she had been safe and happy in her upbringing, made her feel normal even though she was anything but. Helped put her through school, taught her magic, how to fight. By the time she had turned 17, she had long forgotten about wanting to know the identity of her father. Ethan was her family, who else could she need? </p><p>Upon discovering the truth, she had struggled. Her father was a war criminal in the eyes of the humans. A murderer. Was he evil? A monster? </p><p>He didn't know she was his child. Didn't know that she existed. What would he do, if he did? </p><p>Once they landed in Wakanda, finally, Tyr let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't wait for this to be all over with, so she'd never have to deal with these people again. Deal with their judgments, prying eyes. At least Strange and Peter had made the effort to make her feel less of an outsider. Well, those two also were in her shoes, in a way. Not part of the original team, not fully trusted. But Peter had the backing of Tony Stark, and Strange was an adult, dealing with the hostilities with weird adult politics and snide comments. Somehow, she was still the odd one out. </p><p>So, nothing new. </p><p>T'Challa seemed like a chill dude. Hell, most of the Wakandans did. They were strictly business, but without all the microaggressions. As they were shown around (and Captain America reunited with his war criminal boyfriend - maybe there was hope for her father to be forgiven?), Tyr bristled in the hot weather. Temperature regulation was a point of weakness for her, it was a part of her studies that she always neglected, arguing it wasn't that useful. </p><p>And, because it was <em>difficult</em>. Ethan had explained that it was something that came more naturally to older frost giants, but she was nowhere close to being old.</p><p>It was so warm here, stifling and sweltering. How were the others not dying? </p><p>She felt Ethan's magic holding her upright as she began to sway. Looking over, Peter did not seem to be faring much better. He couldn't thermo-regulate either, could he? </p><p>Her skin itched and burned, and she wished her Asgardian genetics were more helpful in this category. It was a 50-50 shot, and she just had to get the heat allergy, didn't she?</p><p>
  <em>"You need to get somewhere cold. Ask if they have a freezer. Or let me take over. Tyr, listen to me."</em>
</p><p>Okoye seemed to notice something was off with the two, because the general stopped in her tracks and approached them. She was saying something, but her vision was filling with black spots, and all she could hear was the echoes of blood rushing through her ears. </p><p>Within a blink of an eye, it was gone, and Tyr watched her body turn to help Peter keep upright. It had been a long time since she had been forced into letting Ethan take control, not one to frequently risk her physical safety (believe it or not). </p><p>"He's overheating," her Skjold said, using her voice, which would never not be a weird experience. "He needs to get somewhere cool, he can't maintain his own body temperature."</p><p>"And you?" the general asked, only now noticing Tyr's eye color had changed to a softly glowing gold. </p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Thankfully, they took Peter into an air-conditioned building--where they were headed anyways--and she was able to take control of her own body once more.  </p><p><em>I apologize, I should have pushed you harder to learn your cooling spells</em>. </p><p>"Shove off, it's no one's fault," she muttered under her breath, quietly enough to avoid any strange looks. </p><p>The group entered the Princess' lab, who turned to them with barely-contained excitement. Finally, a woman she'd get to work with. The men were getting too comfortable, anyways. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When in Wakanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Almost immediately, Shuri had begun to work hard on the removal of the mind stone from Vision's head, focused on her task with an acute precision. Strange and Tyr were left to guard the lab as the others made preparations for battle. There had been a spat over the best way to protect the two Stones, the Captain citing it would be smarter to keep them separated so Thanos couldn't get to them both at once. Stark had pushed to keep them together, saying it would be the wiser choice to have them both be in a strongly-guarded room, instead of weakening their protection by having to guard two separate locations. </p><p>In the end, Strange had told them both to shut their traps, but with a bit more eloquence to his words. Tyr couldn't remember what exactly they were, but she also didn't care too much. Either way, Thanos would come kicking down the door wherever any stone ways. Plus, she had killed two of his generals, and he probably didn't appreciate that too much. Just a lil' hunch she had. </p><p>Then there had been the argument of where Tyr was going to go.</p><p>"Oh, hell no. Full offense to you guys, but if I'm out there and not here protecting the glowy rocks we're all screwed. The Doc and I can create a force shield around this bitch and it'll take a lot to bring that down. Plus, I don't want to get blood on my shoes. It stains sooooo much."</p><p>Funny enough, no one argued with her. They probably still weren't past the red eyes thing. The Captain looked like he wanted nothing to do with her anyways. Poor dude, he probably needed to spend some quality time with his robot-arm boyfriend so he wouldn't feel so tense. </p><p>Peter had wanted to stay in the lab, but Stark pointed out that his spider-suit had built-in temperature regulation, therefore it would be much more helpful to have him on the battlefield. It also seemed to pain Stark physically that he was pulling the kid into a fight. If that kid got more than just a paper cut, then they really were fucked. 'Cause then Stark would have a heart attack and Iron Man would be down for the time being. </p><p>It seemed that Peter just wanted to be around the other people his age. "But, Mr. Stark, what if they need back-up if they get attacked?" </p><p>"Underoos, enough. The wizards can handle themselves just fine."</p><p>Speaking of wizards, Wanda was no help whatsoever as Tyr and Strange sat back-to-back on the floor, focusing on maintaining the shield they had surrounding the lab. The idiot was pacing back-and-forth anxiously, asking Shuri stupid questions every two minutes. </p><p>The shield was easier to hold with Strange's help, but it was still a strenuous task. Like holding up an eighty-pound block with your arms outstretched, but with your mind. And they had to pace themselves, because they didn't know how long they would need the shield to hold. Once the enemy started attacking, the weight would grow even heavier as it absorbed the blows. </p><p>Eyes closed, Tyr tried her hardest to focus, but Wanda was causing too many distractions. "Wanda, shut up and let everyone focus. Do something useful and turn the A/C up."</p><p>Wanda scoffed, not moving from her spot. Shuri tapped something on the screen, and the room noticeably fell a few degrees. </p><p>"Can't your shield ghost help you?" Wanda seemed oblivious to everyone being quite annoyed with her. </p><p>"A spirit, not a ghost. And, no, because his magic is a reserve for when shit actually starts to go down. It'd be a waste to drain both of us for a precautionary measure. If we had it my way, you'd stop pacing and shut up so the adults can focus on their work."</p><p>"Alright, what have I done to offend you? Because you've been a real bitch this entire time, and I haven't done anything to you!" </p><p>The shield fluctuated from a loss of concentration, but it was Strange at fault. He opened his eyes and turned to glare at the Scarlet Witch. "If you do not quiet down and put aside your personal grievances for the sake of the bloody <em>war</em> that's knocking on our door, I will send you out of here. So, sit down and shut up, or <em>leave</em>."</p><p>The fluctuation had been caused by a flare of anger. Strange had been stern many times, but Tyr had yet to feel true anger come from him. She sent out a wave of gratitude into the shield's energy, and the anger dissipated. Wanda stormed out of the room, likely only going so far as the hallway.</p><p>"Doc?" she whispered, not wanting to draw Shuri from her work. </p><p>He hummed in response. </p><p>"When this is all over, could I go back with you? To the sanctum? I mean, you don't have to, it's just-"</p><p>He interrupted her. "That would be fine. I still have many questions about your magic, so I'm sure there is a lot we can learn from each other."</p><p>"Thank you." Silence overcame them both as they went back to focusing on the shield, but Tyr also battled to fight the growing pang in her heart. </p><p>Her father was most likely dead. Once they killed Thanos and he was avenged... Asgard was destroyed, Jotunheim was just a suicide mission no matter the state of the planet... It felt like there was nothing left for her. What was she supposed to do with her life? Finding Loki was all she had focused on. It was stupid, but she craved to know that he would be proud of her, if he knew her. </p><p><em>Your grandmother told you, on the night of your birth, that Loki would have loved you so dearly</em>.</p><p>She didn't fight the few tears that fell, just kept her magic steady. Something was prodding at the west end, trying to pass through. The attempts becoming more vicious with each second. </p><p>"Princess, we are running low on time," Strange announced, prompting Shuri to curse. Quieter, he said, "Tyr, we will get justice for your father."</p><p>She didn't reply. Couldn't, with the lump logged in her throat. Now wasn't the time for emotions, not with death literally banging on their door. There was a large blast, and they were all thrown to the floor with it. Grimacing, Tyr pushed herself onto her elbows, coming face-to-face with the man of the hour. </p><p>Thanos was tall, looming over her even as she scrambled to her feet. There was a boost in her energy as her Skjold joined his magic with hers, her veins thrumming with it. He carried a smug look on his face as he took them in, three of the Infinity Stones glowing on his gloved hand. </p><p>Gloved. Because you couldn't hold the stones in your bare hands. </p><p>She conjured a dagger into a hand she held behind her back, knowing the villain would need to have some sort of monologue. Narcissists, the whole lot of them. </p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here? I was quite disappointed when I heard two of my children had been slain <em>here</em><em>,</em> of all places. But, I was also under the impression that your kind were lacking in mages of any kind. Clearly, I was wrong."</p><p>Strange had stepped back over by Shuri, who was in the final stages of removing Vision's stone. Tyr just had to buy them a bit more time. Or, buy Shuri more time. Strange was just the second-line of defense. Either he thought Thanos would blow Tyr away, or that she stood more of a chance than he did against the purple giant. Knowing the idiot, it was probably the latter. </p><p>Thanos took a step forward, and Tyr lunged, attempting to plunge the dagger into his throat. Blue energy swirled around her hand and stopped her, but she fought through it, enough to prick the underside of his chin. He jumped back in surprise, but there was something joyful in his eyes.</p><p>"The last person that tried to pull a move like that against me didn't even manage a scratch. Impressive, little one. But, be aware that I also crushed the neck of that bastard one-handedly."</p><p>She couldn't resist rolling her eyes, stashing the dagger away, conjuring a ball of magic to throw at his shoulder. As he twisted to avoid it, she landed a kick to his side, which put a dent in his armor but nothing more. </p><p>Thanos seemed surprised, in a way. "You're a much more formidable opponent than the rest of your friends. I can see why they were hiding you away."</p><p>Tyr could feel magic flaring around her, a by-product of her growing rage, out of her control. What she couldn't see was Strange behind her, eyes widening at the familiar green magic, finally connecting the dots. It had been so obvious before, how could he have neglected to realize the truth when it was right in front of him? Crouching down, he tapped the floor with two fingers, the surface turning to ice in an instant, the room's temperature dropping drastically. Thanos looked to him, confusion etched across his face, as Tyr let out a manic laugh and punted at the ground like she was kicking a football.</p><p>The ice moved like a wave, long spikes driving themselves to Thanos, pricking his exposed skin. He, too, came to the same realization that Strange had just made. </p><p>"Oh!" he bellowed, letting out a roar of laughter. "I didn't realize the Trickster god had a sister. Aw, are you mad I crushed your poor brother's neck?"</p><p>Tyr moved on the ice like it wasn't ice at all, pacing to Thanos' side. She had a crazed look on her face, stemming from pure desperation. </p><p>"Even worse," she replied, dropping her glamour. Shuri had silently managed to finish her procedure, passing off the Mind Stone to Strange while Thanos was adequately distracted. Both the princess and the doctor couldn't hold in their gasps of surprise at Tyr's revelation.</p><p>For some reason, it seemed logical that her skin would be entirely blue, but instead the color was scattered across in navy splotches. There were ridged lines that also ran up from her hands and under her sleeves, climbing up her neck like vines. None on her face, but she didn't need them. It was clear enough from her eyes what she really was. </p><p>"I'm his daughter. And you will <em>burn</em> for what you did." She made a flicking motion with her wrist, and the ice climbed the walls, icicles sprouting from the ceiling. </p><p>Thanos' laughter ceased, but there was still a smile sprawled across his face. "Alright, little Trickster. Let's dance."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. How the Mighty Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyr slid back on the ice to avoid Thanos' swing, crouching as she did so her fingertips grazed the ground. The ice crept up her arms, wrapping around them like gauntlets. Activating the Power Stone, he threw a blast her way, but she raised her forearms to block her face. The ice shattered like old china, but Tyr outstretched her hand, palm forward, and the shards shot back at Thanos. </p><p>He waved them away effortlessly. Stomping on the ground, Tyr watched the icicles fall from the ceiling, but they didn't make a dent either. </p><p>
  <em>Let me help.</em>
</p><p>No. She had to do this by herself. </p><p>
  <em>The second you get hurt-</em>
</p><p>She wouldn't let it come to that. If she didn't get hurt, she'd stay in control. It wouldn't come to that. She just had to get to the glove. Thickening the ice underneath them, the room grew chillier, the temperature dropping into the negatives. Thanos wouldn't be able to handle the cold for long, even with his stupid stones. His gravity was also centered higher from the ground, and it was obvious he was hesitant to take steps forward, staying put to try and keep his balance. </p><p>Sucked for him that Tyr had made the ice uneven on purpose. </p><p>Conjuring another dagger, she threw it at his head, knowing he'd reach his hand up to stop it. The sudden movement threw him off balance, and even with the space stone he struggled to stay upright. Taking her chances, she got close to him, gripping his forearm. He screamed out as the touch burned him, and she reveled in the sound, tightening her grip. <em>Gotcha,</em> she thought to herself. </p><p>Ice covered his skin, spreading until it started to slide under the glove itself. Thanos yanked his arm away, but it was too late. Ice enveloped the glove as well as his hand, and Tyr focused on making the ice dig through his skin and into the muscle, down to the bone. Either the glove was coming off, or the hand. Didn't matter to her. </p><p>"You stupid, little girl!" the giant yelled, swinging at her with his good arm. She didn't see the blade until it was too late, even as she jumped back it nicked her upper-arm. Goddammit. </p><p>She was thrown out of her body, forced to watch the cut stitch itself back together, stemming the blood flow. Watched her eyes change from red to gold, and how her posture shifted with it. Thanos didn't seem to take note, too focused on trying to control the stones and get the cold to stop eating away at his flesh. </p><p>Ethan was efficient. He always had been. He couldn't be injured because he was pure energy. Energy, which could be neither created nor destroyed. Only redistributed, and right now it was a charge jumping to cause damage. His only reason for being to protect, and he had never failed in that mission. </p><p>The Skjold grabbed Thanos' gloved hand, ripping it off, Thanos crying out as he watched his decaying hand separated from his body. His other hand still clenched the blade, and he went to swing it, but it went straight through Tyr's body like she was made purely of air. It was then that he noticed the golden eyes. </p><p>"That's impossible," he muttered, before Ethan kneed him in the stomach, bringing the mighty Thanos to his knees. Ethan swung, punching Thanos' head, continuing to throw more even once the giant was curled into himself on the ground. </p><p>It was then that Ethan relinquished control, and Tyr wasn't forced to be a bystander to her own fight. She wasn't that mad, her Skjold had no choice the second her blood was shed, but she was annoyed at her grandmother for ingraining that order into the spirit's core essence. </p><p>She conjured her dagger, twirling it in her fingers at she looked down at her father's killer. Thanos looked up to her with defeat, and she knelt down to his eye-level. Stabbing him, she smiled.</p><p>"How does it feel to know you failed at your life's mission?" </p><p>He glared at her in response. "You may have gotten your revenge, but you will never get back what it is you truly desire."</p><p>She spat in his face, driving the dagger deeper into his chest. "What I truly desire I already have. I have a family, and I am loved. And if my father could see me now, he'd be proud of me. For putting scum like you into your place. You, will <em>never</em> be a god. And I would know, because I come from a line of them."</p><p>And with that, Thanos' life crumbled before her. She stood, kicking his body once more, for good measure. </p><p>Turning around, Strange and Shuri were huddled behind the exam table, Strange casting a spell over them to keep them warm. Tyr must've had a look on her face though, because the princess brushed him off, and he hurried to her side. </p><p>Her eyes watering, she looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry about your lab."</p><p>"It's not a problem," Shuri said, "not at all."</p><p>She nodded, the tears finally falling, and Strange pulled her into a hug, shushing her as she began to sob. </p><p>"You did it, Tyr. I'm so proud of you. Loki would be so proud of you, too."</p><p>She nodded, but it was a jerked motion, her whole body shaking as she gasped for air. Strange continued to hold her tightly, guided her to <strong>breathe</strong>, that's it. </p><p>Breathe. </p><p>She calmed down, and noticed the battle was still ongoing outside. Strange pulled away, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to take the Stones somewhere safe for now. I will be right back. Do you need to come with me?"</p><p>She thought for a second, taking in the lack of her physical injuries. Tyr shook her head, wiping the wetness from her face furiously. She looked to the Princess, and took a deep breath. <em>Breathe. </em>She brought her glamour up once more, with the exception of her eyes. Her father's eyes. </p><p>"The war isn't over yet. Your Highness?" She reached out a hand, which Shuri took gratefully. They both watched Strange portal away, before it was their turn to portal themselves. Although, they wouldn't be traveling as far. </p><p>The carnage was immense. Shuri had immediately rushed off to join her brother in the fight, leaving Tyr behind to stand overlooking it all. </p><p><em>You were named after the God of War for a reason, my dear</em>.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, the endearing line something she'd heard many times growing up. She scanned through the sea of bodies, living and dead, to see if there was anyone who could use more assistance than others. </p><p>That's when she saw him, her breath catching in her throat. </p><p>Thor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stormbreaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor was alive. Thor is alive. That was her uncle, he was alive!</p><p>Tyr rushed to his side, taking out the enemy he was fighting before he had the chance. Thor turned to her in surprise, taking a moment to pause when he saw her eyes. </p><p>"The Captain said there was someone awaiting my arrival." </p><p>She didn't give him the chance to saw much else, jumping forward and hugging him like her life depended on it. She didn't cry, because she didn't think there were any tears left anyways. </p><p>She pulled away to analyze his facial expression, but he didn't seem that upset at her greeting. A bit puzzled maybe, but was smiling anyway.</p><p>"I'm Loki's daughter, Tyr," she introduced herself. Both were blind to the fighting around them, and anyone that tried to attack were blocked by an invisible force that threw them back.</p><p>Thor gasped, but it was a happy shock. It was his turn to lunge forward and wrap her in a hug, swaying them back and forth with the momentum. </p><p>"It is most pleasant to meet you, my niece." He had brought up a hand, smoothing her hair down over and over. Gently, like she was a frail bird, despite the bone-crushing hug that would've killed a human being. </p><p>"I never thought I'd get to meet you," she admitted, and he kissed the top of her head.</p><p>"I am here, now. Alas, now is not the best of times for pleasantries, there is a battle at hand."</p><p>She nodded, reluctant to part ways. But there would be time to get to know her uncle better. Lots of time. He wasn't Loki, but she was Frigga's son. He had known Loki, could tell her about him. </p><p>Thor leapt back into the fight with ease, and Tyr shook her shoulders, forcing herself to get back into the right mindset. She cracked her knuckles, and took a step towards the closet target. Those that followed fell like flies, nowhere close to being any sort of challenge. The idea made her shudder. A formidable opponent, Thanos had called her. </p><p>She froze in place. Someone went to swing at her, and she let them. Before the ax they were wielding could make contact, they froze, then collapsed to the ground. Tyr watched the movement with blurry vision, tried to focus on her breathing. A green-clad figure went to stand in front of her, was saying something, but she couldn't breathe. </p><p>Now is not the time for a panic attack, for fuck's sake!</p><p>But she was spiraling, and couldn't stop it. Ethan would protect her if someone tried to do something. Or was he already? Was she disassociating, or had the skjold already taken control? </p><p>
  <em>Tyr, it's him! Look!</em>
</p><p>Ethan's words were muddied, she couldn't hear him. She could barely hear her own thoughts. Her breathing was too quick, she couldn't slow it down. Hands tightened around her shoulders, and there was shouting. </p><p>And, then, it was quiet. </p><p>"You are alright, it's okay," a voice told her, helping her sit on the ground, placing her head between her knees. "The battle is over. It was quite interesting, actually. I expected a feat with more grandeur-" </p><p>The voice kept rambling. He was trying to distract her. <em>Breathe in, 1, 2, 3... Hold. Breathe out, 5, 6, 7... </em></p><p>She was exhausted. How much of her magic had she drained? Feeling for Ethan's reserves, he wasn't faring much better. It would take at least a day or two for them both to fully recuperate. </p><p>The voice was telling some story about an apple tree, and she finally calmed down. The voice stopped, seeming to have noticed. </p><p>"Are you alright? Thor simply instructed me to get you out of there, I did not think to check for injuries, I-"</p><p>Cool, healing magic prodded at her, but it flinched away almost instantly. </p><p>"That, that is impossible," the voice muttered, mostly to himself. "Your magic, it-"</p><p>She looked up, and froze. "You're supposed to be dead," she choked out. </p><p>Loki stared right back, his eyes frantically scanning her face. "Wouldn't be the first time someone has said that to me."</p><p>Unlike Thor, Loki seemed hesitant. Of course, he didn't know. </p><p>What if he rejected her once she told him who she was?</p><p>
  <em>Stop that. It's now or never, and I swear to the Heavens if you chicken out...</em>
</p><p>She swallowed, both caught in a staring contest. She leaned back, pressed herself against the wall to further the distance between them, before dropping the glamour. Bracing herself for rejection, outrage, anything, she watched his face cautiously. </p><p>Loki slowly reached a hand out, a thumb coming to brush her cheek, where she knew was a patch of blue Jotun skin. His eyes, her father's eyes, were filled with a sort of wonder. </p><p>"What is your name?" he asked, voice exposing his amazement. </p><p>"Tyr," she gasped out, holding back tears, "Tyr Lokisdottir."</p><p>"Ah," he said with a tight smile, before crowding into her space and dragging her towards him, into a tight embrace. Neither would admit it, but they were both crying, neither saying a word as they clutched onto each other for dear life. </p><p>After what felt like hours, Loki broke the silence. "Where have you been, all this time?" </p><p>Her head was resting on his shoulder, her nose pressed into his neck. He was real. He was here. </p><p>"Here, on Earth. Frigga sent me here, so Odin wouldn't find out about me."</p><p>Loki's arms tightened their hold around her, and he pressed his face into her hair. He understood. It didn't stop the rage consuming him, the hatred he held for his deceased father still strong as ever, perhaps even amplified with this new discovery. </p><p>That was how Thor found them, wrapped around each other, huddled in some secluded part of the palace. </p><p>"The Avengers are searching for you," he announced, the smile unyielding from his face as he knelt down and squeezed them both. Loki made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, but didn't move to stop him either. </p><p>They all stood, Loki brushing himself off with a scoff, but didn't seem too bothered. As they followed Thor through the twisting corridors, Loki kept looking over at her, as though she would vanish into thin air at any moment. Tyr couldn't blame him, as she was doing the exact same. Even with the press of his arm against hers, she needed visual reassurance on top of the physical. Thor was simply taking everything in stride, and she had a hunch he was always this way. Ugh, optimists. So exhausting they could be. </p><p>They walked into a room with a large round table, where faces she both did and did not recognize were seated. The second she crossed the threshold, she was wrapped in another hug by the doctor. </p><p>"I'm so proud of you," Strange told her once more, before guiding her to an empty seat, taking the one to her left. Loki hesitantly took the one to the right, a bit peeved at the sorcerer who was apparently close with his daughter. That, and all the accusatory glances pointed in his direction, the mistrust evident. </p><p>"How did you do it?" Bruce asked Tyr, "How did you kill Thanos?"</p><p>Loki and Thor both turned to her in shock, Loki gasping out a, "You did what, now?" </p><p>"With a dagger," she answered simply, automatically turning to Loki to search his face. For approval, or something else, she wasn't certain.</p><p>Loki smiled, practically gushing with happiness, and pulled her into another hug. Tony and many others watched in shock, not knowing the god was capable of such emotions. Or emotions, in general. </p><p>"Alright, now." The King stood from his seat, commanding the room to listen with the action. "Time for the matter at hand. What will we do to protect the Infinity Stones?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Skjold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyr had barely been paying attention while the adults bickered over the Infinity Stones. Strange certainly wasn't one to trust any government to protect one, referring to the last time that had happened. Tyr had pointed out at least one of them should be destroyed, so that no one could ever achieve what Thanos had been trying to accomplish. After that, she had checked out mentally. </p><p>Well, she was paying attention, in a way. She couldn't help but observe everything about Loki. How he held himself, his expressions, mannerisms. She wondered how many things she also did, how much she had inherited just from nature alone. How alike they were, beyond appearance and magical signatures. </p><p>Loki knew she was watching him, but kept his eyes directed forward at the conversation. He had been raised to be a diplomat, after all, and the topic at hand was definitely of great interest to him. </p><p>Both tricksters zeroed in on Steve Rodgers when he switched the topic over to Loki not deserving a place at the table. "He's a war criminal! Not to mention the fact that he's personally invested in getting some, if not all, of the stones for himself!" </p><p>Loki opened his mouth to defend himself, but Tyr beat him to it. "Talk about my father like that again, and I will shove your shield so far up your ass your organs will be unrecognizable by the time I'm done." </p><p>Everyone froze (except for Peter, whose jaw dropped so much it almost hit the tabletop, which he then rushed to cover his mouth with a hand). It was Strange, of all people, who broke first. The man with the ever-present poker face broke into hysterical laughter, and Steve's offended expression worsened as he turned to the Doctor. </p><p>"Wait, your father?" Tony asked, and Strange's laughter intensified. </p><p>"I never said I was Thor's daughter, you assumed that on your own. Strange here was the only one to figure out who my actual dad was."</p><p>"There's two of you?" was Steve's response, and he looked like he was shitting bricks. "Tony, you said we could trust her!" </p><p>Tony raised his hands in surrender. "I never said that. I do not recall saying those words."</p><p>"If I could interject," Bruce said timidly, "Loki's not that bad. Well, he's kinda mean and scary, and I wouldn't trust him to not kill me in my sleep. But he helped Thor and I fight their evil older sister in Asgard."</p><p>Thor chimed in, still chipper despite the darkened mood of the room. "My brother is not a criminal. Thanos manipulated him into attacking Midgard, for that he is not at fault. And Bruce, he would not kill you in your sleep, he is likely to only stab you."</p><p>"So we should, what, just forgive him and move on?" Steve argued.</p><p>"Yes." Tyr leveled her gaze at the soldier. "Or you're going to have a much worse threat than Thanos on your hands." </p><p>Strange's laughter had finally calmed down, but he was still smiling and shaking his head. </p><p>"Strange, you think her threats aren't real?" Tony asked, hoping that since the Doctor was finding humor in the situation, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. </p><p>"Oh, no, I believe she's dead serious. I just find it amusing how quickly she can knock all of you off of your high horses. You're well aware at this point that she's much more capable than you initially believed, and you weren't even there when she fought Thanos. I barely lifted a finger, and she did more damage to him than everyone else in this entire room combined."</p><p>Tyr seemed pleased with his response, and Steve's argument died in his throat. No one else rose to challenge the teen. </p><p>Loki was beyond proud. That was <em>his</em> child. The Avengers feared the mere idea of being the recipients of her anger. </p><p>-</p><p>It was decided that Strange would be the guardian of both the time and power stones, and he'd aid Tyr in the destruction of the mind and soul stones. The last stone would remain in Wakanda, as their fortress was much more impenetrable than anything any other world government would have to offer. </p><p>Strange had portalled them all back to New York (which received a complaint courtesy of Tony Stark, "I flew us down here on a plane for nothing?" To which Strange replied, "Your plane was destroyed in the battle. And I needed time away to think.").</p><p>Back at the Compound, everyone had settled into a weird dynamic. With the political drama to be resolved over the Accords, Tony had been given no other choice but to lodge Loki for the time being, while everyone was still reeling over Tyr's revelation. Everyone, except for Peter, who took everything in stride. </p><p>Tyr was sat on the couch in the main area now, Thor and Loki sat on either side of her, when Peter bound into the room, plopping down in a chair next to Thor. Loki had been telling a story of her grandmother, as she had asked for one, and was just wrapping up when the Spiderling had joined them.</p><p>"Hey, Tyr, where's Ethan?" he asked. </p><p>Tyr turned to him with a murderous look in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she grit through clenched teeth. Peter backed down immediately, not wanting to be hung from the ceiling by his toes or anything like that. </p><p>Thor and Loki, on the other hand, were not born yesterday. Loki turned to her curiously. "Who's Ethan? Is someone attempting to court you that I must deal with?"</p><p>She scoffed, trying to play down the matter at hand. "He's my pet. Cat. He's probably in my bedroom right now."</p><p>"He's not a cat," Peter couldn't help but commenting, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd said it out loud. </p><p>Thor turned to her. "Tyr, my dear niece, I promise to prevent Loki from slaughtering someone you admire." </p><p>She shook her head, deciding to get it over with. Refusing to look at either god, she closed her eyes. "Promise you won't be mad." </p><p>"I do not particularly enjoy that phrase," Loki muttered. Especially coming from his child. Oh, Norns. "Please do not inform me that I am a grandparent."</p><p>Tyr looked at him in alarm. "No! Geez, it's nothing like that."</p><p>Loki made a motion with his hand for her to get on with it, hating the suspense. </p><p>She stood up, nervously walking a few feet in front of them, as if the physical distance could protect her from their reaction. She looked towards the hallway, and a lithe black cat padded quickly to her side, weaving itself around her legs. It turned to look at Loki, its bright golden eyes familiar in a way that he couldn't place. </p><p>"Promise me you won't get mad," she repeated. </p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. "I will not promise anything, given the fact you have not even hinted at what you are hiding."</p><p>Tyr let out a sigh, looking at the wall behind them as Ethan transformed into his human-like form. Loki looked at him for exactly two seconds, before exploding with anger. </p><p>"What have you done?!" he shouted, rising from his seat to stride forward. The Skjold automatically moved to stand in front of Tyr, further proving his suspicions. </p><p>Thor did not take to the revelation too kindly, either. "Is that what I think it is? How foolish could you be?" </p><p>The commotion drew a lot of attention, gathering a small crowd of onlookers near the hallway entrance. Strange was the only one brave enough to step forward, over to Peter so he could drag him out of the potential crossfire. </p><p>"What's going on?" Tony questioned, receiving multiple glares. The guy from the plane was back, standing in front of Tyr in a protective stance. </p><p>No one answered him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Loki spat out. </p><p>"It's not like that! I wasn't even the one who created him!" Tyr defended herself from behind Ethan. </p><p>"Then who did?" her father spat. </p><p>"Frigga!" she cried, and Loki's anger was quenched with a wave of shock. "She created him the day I was born."</p><p>Thor shook his head. "That cannot be. Creating a skjold spirit has been banished for over a millennia. No one would be foolish enough to bind such a spirit to a child, either. You would have to be truly desperate." </p><p>"What's going on?" Tony asked one more time. Thor turned to him, his anger dissipating, sadness overcoming his eyes. </p><p>"The Skjold are battle spirits. Created using a sliver of one's soul, they can make a warrior practically invincible. But once a soul is fractured, its integrity is lost, and there is no undoing the damage done. It is a death wish."</p><p>Tyr shook her head. "My soul is still stable, dad, check! Ethan's different, he doesn't feed off my energy, he maintains his own." </p><p>Loki scoffed in disbelief. But he could see why Frigga had done it, to ensure Tyr would be protected as she sent her away. It explained a lot, too, on how she had managed to defeat Thanos when he hadn't even been able to lay a hand on the giant. </p><p>"Dad, please, check. I promise, I'm okay. I would never lie to you."</p><p>Deciding to entertain her, he did. Thor watched him skeptically, already decided that it was a lost cause. </p><p>"She's telling the truth," Loki gasped out. It was incredible. The bond between them was stronger than anything he'd ever seen before, ever studied in all his times learning the arcane arts. You couldn't even tell her soul was fragmented, her Skjold seemed to be more of an echo. The spirit's magic was also immense, which meant Tyr wasn't lying. He didn't feed off of her life force, it was almost as if his magic had grown alongside hers. </p><p>You really would have to be truly desperate to bind an infant to a skjold. No one else would even entertain the idea, let alone execute it. But here was proof, right in front of him, that it could be done. That it was immensely safer, and more effective, to apply it in this manner. </p><p>"Wait," Peter spoke up, "Ethan can transform into a cat?"</p><p>Glad that was his takeaway from all of this. Tyr laughed, "and a raven." </p><p>Tyr shifted, and Steve let out a, "where'd he go?" despite the fact that Ethan hadn't moved from where he was. Ah, yes. Those who were not users of Asgardian magic could not see a skjold normally. It explained why Tyr had him hiding in another room, as she couldn't conceal him easily from him. The Skjold must've been there in Wakanda, as well. Hidden in the shadows. </p><p>Everything then calmed down, and Loki pulled Tyr aside as Thor distracted the others with the tale of Ragnarok. </p><p>"I understand why you were hesitant to tell me about Ethan. I assure you that you can trust me with anything you wish to tell me, even if I initially react with anger, I will always come to see reason. I already care about you quite dearly, and I would fight Thanos a thousand times over before I lost you from my life."</p><p>Tyr wrapped him in a tight hug, and Loki was quit to fight his reflex to tense at the gesture, relaxing and returning it. He was a father. The novel idea had yet to fully sink it. A father. Loki was going to do everything in his power to not be the kind of father Odin had been. Or Laufey, for that matter. He wouldn't do that to Tyr. His precious daughter. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Father-Daughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>going back and proofreading what I wrote at like 2am hurts my brain. love finding sentences that don't even make sense to me, and I'm the author.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fury was really starting to get on Tony's nerves. </p><p>"She's a criminal, Stark! I come here to arrest her and you're asking to get her pardoned?" </p><p>Tony put his face in his hands. "She saved the world from Thanos, do I have to go over it again?"</p><p>Fury slammed his hands down on the tabletop. "Both her and her father belong in a cell." </p><p>The two had been going back and forth like this for a good part of the morning. Going around and around in circles, with no hint of a resolution coming to a head anytime soon. </p><p>There was a knock on the door, and Pepper popped her head in, bless her soul. "Why don't you two take a break, eat some lunch?"</p><p>Fury looked like he wanted to protest, but the look in Pepper's eyes gave no room for argument. They followed her all the way to the compound kitchen, and from the determination in her stride, Tony could immediately tell that she was up to something. He wasn't even going to bother trying to figure out what it was, she was CEO of Stark Industries for a reason, a genius in her own way. She had always been much better at handling conflict than he was... unless, it was a physical altercation. </p><p>As all three crossed the threshold, even Tony was shocked to see both Loki and Thor both sat at the island counter in sweats, of all possible things. Tyr was stood over by the stove, stirring something that smelled absolutely <em>divine.</em> </p><p>"Oh, hell no." Fury turned to leave, almost running smack-first into Ethan, whose golden eyes were looking extra murderous today. The skjold tilted his head, as if silently asking Fury to make the next move, and the director was smart enough to turn back into the kitchen and take a seat next to Thor. Tony sat in a chair near Loki, but left the seat between them empty, not needing a reservation sign to know he'd get his ass kicked ten ways to Sunday for taking Tyr's spot. </p><p>"Is someone going to tell me who the hell he is?" Fury went to point to Ethan, but the space he was occupying was empty. </p><p>Tony leaned forward so Fury could see him from behind the two gods. "Just an Asgardian spirit warrior that makes Loki 2.0 invincible, nothing to worry about."</p><p>Fury's eyes grew in size, and Loki chose then as a better time than ever to speak up. "I would not consider my daughter an improved version of myself, she is her own agent and capable of an incomparable amount of power."</p><p>"Aye, and her Asgardian and Jotun blood makes her extra powerful," Thor added cheerfully. </p><p>Fury rubbed at his forehead, but neither human in the room felt compelled to speak after that. Speaking of which, when had Pepper disappeared? </p><p>Tony was jolted out of his stupor when Tyr loudly clapped her hands together, bowls and spoons appearing in front of each seat in the blink of an eye. She moved to join them, and with a snap of her fingers the bowls filled with the soup that must have been cooking on the stove. Small dishes filled with sour cream appeared as well, and tall glasses of... juice? </p><p>"Borchst and mors, just like they do it in Russia," Tyr announced, plopping into her seat and tucking in. Knowing better than to ask too many questions, Tony joined in, and Fury begrudgingly followed along. </p><p>Once their bowls and glasses were emptied, they all sat in an awkward silence. </p><p>Curiosity finally got the better of him. "So, are you ever going to tell us what got you banned from Canada, of all places?"</p><p>Tyr grinned, sliding off of her chair and taking the floor. The resemblance to her father really was uncanny. </p><p>"If you must know," she started, "I threatened to slowly dismember Justin Trudeau for failing to acknowledge and rectify the country's cultural genocide of their First Nations and the injustices said population is still forced to endure to this day. Fun fact, white men in positions of power don't like to be called out for their willful ignorance in regards to racism."</p><p>"What stopped you from ripping the urchin apart limb for limb?" Loki wondered aloud. </p><p>Fury looked to be on the verge of an aneurysm. </p><p>"Ethan, ever the voice of reason, reminded me that white supremacists might use his death to justify their <em>us vs. them</em> mentality that fuels their collective identity that relies on shared hatred and blame. The answer was clearly to just eradicate all white supremacists at once. It's on my to-do list, after boiling all the Earth's pedophiles alive until their eyeballs melt." </p><p>Loki leaned forward in interest, much like a businessman about to invest on a deal. "How will you ensure that their eyeballs melt before they perish?" </p><p>"For optimal suffering, I was thinking of boiling them from the inside out, starting with the extremities and then moving towards the vital organs, to really drag it out."</p><p>Fury now looked horrified. Tony felt horrified. But, the kid kinda was speaking some straight facts. </p><p>Thor nodded considerably. "A most noble pursuit. Inform me of any ways in which I can support your endeavor." </p><p>"Strange is already helping me start a list, but you're more than welcome to join. Dad, any suggestions?"</p><p>Loki smiled at the epithet. "Perhaps stringing them up before commencing the boil, ideally you would dislocate some of their joints first."</p><p>Fury stood up. "You know what? Fuck this. Your war criminals are pardoned, Stark. I don't even want to stay to hear the rest." </p><p>He grumbled under his breath as he stomped away, but the extraterrestrials in the room seemed unphased. </p><p>Ethan, appearing out of whatever pocket dimension he was hiding in, almost spooked Tony into falling out of his seat. Pepper also magically reappeared, given the Skjold a celebratory high-five. Tony turned to give his wife a look of betrayal for not being let in on the plan. </p><p>"You two scheming." He pointed between the two of them. "Better not become a regular occurrence."</p><p>Ethan elbowed him, "Don't worry, Stark. After we move in with Strange, you'll only see us here once a week for movie night." </p><p>"Movie night? Since when do we do a movie night?"</p><p>Tyr smiled innocently. She had a very shark-like quality to her sometimes. "Peter invited us?" </p><p>Tony facepalmed. How was this his life? Would the craziness ever end? </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>